Tattoo You
by Lilith0376
Summary: Bunji gets a tattoo but not before lying to get it.


**Tattoo You**

"This looks great! It would look very nice on my back." Bunji said to Meg as they walk by a tattoo parlor. "Mom and dad will never let you get that you know." She said to him. "Yeah, yeah I know, but a red dragon is a powerful symbol and I'm a very powerful man." He said and smiled at her.

Meg just giggles as they continue their window-shopping.

"I love that dress maybe we shouldcome back latter I want to get more money so I can buy it." She said to her brother all excited. "A dress? You are all happy about a dress? Boy you have your priorities mix." He said and shocks his head. "At least my priorities don't involve getting inky needles on my skin." She said and walked off.

"What's wrong with inky needles? If I get that tat I will have a work of art on my back and I'm sure it will be greatly appreciated." He said.

"Appreciated? By Whom? Mom and dad will never let you get that all over your back, besides you need to be 18 to get it without parental permission." She said. "I will find a way to bypass that minor inconvenience you'll see."

The two of them walk to an ice cream parlor for their favorite treat after their long walk and more walk that still have to be done, the mall was full of shops some of them new the two of them wanted to check out before going home.

Bunji was very interested in that tattoo and was willing to do anything to get it even bribe his parents, while in his room he began skimming a plan to get his parents to sing the parental permission slip a pierced-tattooed man at the parlor had given him the day before.

He was still thinking how to pull this off when he saw JD walking by and an idea quickly came to his mind . . . "Hey JD! Can you come here a moment? I want you to help me with something."

"Ok. What is it?" "I want you to sing this for me."

"What is it?" "Nothing important just a paper I needed to give one of my teachers because I . . . I fail a test and I don't want mom and dad to find out, they'll get mad at me."

JD loved his little brother like any older brother would and he didn't want him to get into trouble for not passing a test so he decided to help him.

"I'll sign it for you, but you have to promise me you will study a little harder to get this grade up, ok? What test did you fail?" "Math. What else." Bunji replied.

JD accepted his response he knew Bunji was indeed having a little bit of trouble with math and didn't really surprise him, without even reading the note he signed it forging his father's name.

Bunji was very happy he got what he wanted he couldn't believe his luck he had managed to fool the most intelligent member of the Bionic Six the great IQ by outright lying to him; Bunji was yelling and jumping up and down in his bed when Eric happen to walk by an notice his very happy state.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing really. I am just happy that's all."

"Hmmmm?" Eric frowned at his brother, he knew he was up to no good that always made him very happy and whatever mischief he was about to do must be very big for him to react this way.

"Tell me what is it or I'll tell mom and dad." Eric warned him.

Bunji pause for a bit and though about it for a moment then decided it was better to tell Eric that same tall tell he had used on JD.

"Well the thing is that I fail a math test and well . . . I didn't want to tell mom and dad so I had JD signed the test for them and that's why I'm so happy." He lied.

Eric was speechless his mouth wide open Bunji knew he had fool him too and his little secret was still his little secret. His lie was working a little to well even for his own standards; he was soon going to get that tattoo, well only if his mother didn't read his mind first.

The weekend was over and Bunji couldn't wait for the following weekend to come that would be the weekend he would go and get his dragon, so far his mom had not read his mind for all he knew that is, but he could not risk it whenever he was near her he tried his hardest not to think about what he was about to do so instead he would think of some kind of mischief she would get him for.

When the weekend finally came around Bunji could not contain his eagerness any longer and the first chance he got he left for the mall and the tattoo parlor.

His brothers and sister would not come this time, Eric was going to baseball practice, JD was going to be with dad at professor Sharp's all day and Meg was helping mom with some of her experiments and some algae for the day; he had the mall all to himself.

He proudly walked into the parlor and just like before the same pierced-tattooed man was at the counter . . . Hi! Remember me? I want to get a tattoo and I got my form signed by my father, see?" Bunji shoved the piece of paper into the man hands, he nodded, "follow me." He said.

Bunji followed the man to the back of the store where other people were getting their tattoos and piercing done by other workers there. The man stop at a table where a young woman cover in piercing sat waiting for her next customer to arrive. "This is Crystal, she will be your artist today just tell her what you want done." The man said and left.

"Do you have something in mind, sugar?" Crystal inquired.

"As a matter of fact I do. I saw a red dragoon tattoo display on your window and I would like to get that done on my back, please." He said.

"Ok. Shirt off, good now come over here I want you to lower your pants just a bit . . . good. Now laid on this bed in your stomach hands under your face and relax, this is a large tattoo it will take me a while to do, alright?"

"Alright!"

It took Crystal a good two hours to do the tattoo when she finished she showed the tat to Bunji with the help of two mirrors, he liked what he saw, she gave him instructions on how to properly care for his new tattoo and for how long; he paid the man at the counter and left happy with himself.

On his way back Bunji heard a loud explosion not far from where he was he turned his quad around and transformed; as he had expected Glove and Mechanic where at a chemicals facility robbing the place no doubt for some devilish plan Scarab was working on.

"Bionics On!"

Without hesitation Karate-1 went into action kicking both men squarely in the chest.

"Don't stand there Mechanic take care of that brat!" Glove yelled out.

"I will cut you into tiny pieces!" Mechanic growled, but Karate-1 wasn't scare of him, he had said that before and he was still the same no matter how many times the big lump tried to cut him into tiny pieces.

While Karete-1 was fighting Mechanic Glove worked furiously on loading all the chemicals Scarab wanted into the hovercraft, he knew it wouldn't be long before the bionic brat defeated his cohort. He hadn't finish loading when Karete-1 finished off Mechanic.

"Looks like it's you and me now, Glove."

"I guess it is and I promise you I will not be so easily defeated."

"We'll see about that." The two of them square off and it became quickly evident that Karate-1 would need help from the others; luckily the rest of the team was on his way.

Once the others arrive they ran to Karate-1's aid, but they weren't fast enough Glove fired his lasers at him knocking out cold. "Karate-1!" Screamed Mother-1. Glove ran to the hovercraft and took our one of the chemicals he had gathered, he threw the container at Mother-1, but instead it hit Karate-1 burning his back waking him up at once.

Glove got inside the hovercraft before anyone could catch him he threw a cable at Mechanic taking him with him; the bionics had something else in mind Karate-1 was hurt in great need of medical attention, he was taken to Sharp's lab at once.

"You are one lucky young man, Bunji." Sharp said to him. "But one thing I don't understand is how did you get this tattoo? The chemical Glove threw at you would not have left such a pretty thing behind."

"Well . . . the tattoo . . . well you see . . . I had it done today just before Glove attacked." He said and lowered his head. His parents were very upset that he would do such a thing, but began to wonder how he managed to get it done when he wasn't of age yet. "Bunji, would you mind telling us why a tattoo person would put tattoo you when you aren't 18 yet?" His father asked. Bunji knew he was in big trouble now no matter what lies he might try his mother would discover what he truly did, so he told them the truth instead.

"I lied to JD." He said. "I had the permission form sight by JD. I told him I got a bad grade in a math test and that the teacher needed it sight by a parent and that I was afraid you would get mad at me and if he could please sing it for you dad."

"You lied to me so you could get a tattoo? How could you do that to me?" An angry JD said.

"I'm sorry JD but I could not think of what else to do, I knew mom and dad would never allow me to get it and well . . . I saw the opportunity by using you. I'm so sorry, I truly am."

"Hey! You told me the same thing." This was Eric speaking now.

"What do you mean, son?" Asked Helen. "Bunji told me the same story he told JD about the bad grade and how he fool JD into forging dad's signature."

"Hmmm. Looks like the chemical has seal the tattoo in permanently." Said Sharp. "What do you mean professor?" Meg asked him. "What I mean my dear is that if Bunji ever tries to get rid of it he will never succeed in removing it, it will stay on his back for the rest of his life and I believe it will never fade either."

"Really! It never will? YES!" Bunji said as leaped into the air his parents weren't so happy about that, but there was nothing they could do.

"Just you wait until we get home young man you are still getting punish for making your brother forged my signature and for getting that tattoo!"

The End


End file.
